Evangeline Potter & The Sorcerers Stone
by Beau Monty
Summary: Harry Potter AU Evangeline Potter, a girl who discovers days before her eleventh birthday that she is the orphaned daughter of two wizards. She is somewhat saved from her life as an unwanted child to become a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. While there, she meets many people who become her closest allies.
1. Chapter One

I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

October 31st was a big day for many people in the wizarding world, for most it was a day to celebrate. Others it was a day to mourn, and for the muggles, it was just a normal day for them. The Dursleys were one of the muggles who was affected by this day, though, for them it was all in terrible ways. The terrible wonderful thing that occurred that day happened in Godric's Hallows late in the evening. A baby girl sat in a crib in a tattered house, she had stopped crying when the man had come and hadn't cried since he left. She couldn't remember anything nor had she seen anything, but she saw her mother lying on the ground, unmoving. Something clicked in the baby, she didn't know what had happened, but she knew it was bad, and she was scared.

"Dada." She cried, hoping he would come to get her.

She fell asleep after growing hoarse and crawling out of the crib to lie with her mother. It was nearly 12 when another man came to the house, he searched the house with a somber look on his face, still wrapping his head around the fact that they were dead, and at such a young age with a baby. He searched for little Evangeline and once he found her, his heart broke even more. The child was asleep curled up against her mother, tear stains still visible on her face. He gently picked her up, making sure he didn't wake her, he carried her out of the house and to the motorcycle that Sirius Black had lent him. He started it up and took off into the night sky. An hour passed before they made it to their destination, Private Drive. Two people were already there on the pitch black street, they seemed to be talking. The roar of the motorcycle was heard by the two, though the people who lived in the area didn't seem to hear it. Albus Dumbledore stood with Minerva McGonagall, they had been awaiting the arrival of Rebus Hagrid and Evangeline Potter.

"Hagrid, good safe trip?" Albus asked, who got a nod in return as Hagrid was climbing off the bike with the sleeping baby in his arms. Albus took Evangeline from Rebus and placed her on the doorstep, much to Minerva's protests.

"I have been watching this family all day, she shouldn't be left with them." Albus cast a few spells with his wand and turned to her.

"It must be done, this is where she will be safest." He told the other women.

"Well I best be going, Sirius's be wanted his bike back," Rebus told the other two, as he hopped back on, he had said his farewells to the child already.

"Hagrid, that won't be possible," Minerva told him. "Sirius killed Peter, he has been taken to Azkaban. He's the one who told You-Know-Who about Lilly and James."

Rebus looked shocked. "He wouldn't, I don't believe it. Sirius n' James were like brothers!" He bellowed.

"Quiet before you wake all the muggles in the area." She chastised.

Hagrid nodded and looked down. "I still don't believe Sirius coulda' done it."

And with that he left, Dumbledore soon followed, but McGonagall stayed until the morning to make sure the girl was found and taken in. Around the world that day, many wizards and witches raised a glass to the girl who lived.

* * *

yasminasfeir1 - Thank you for the review, I hope this is what you meant otherwise I'm very confused.


	2. Chapter Two

Still don't own Harry Potter

* * *

The Vanishing Glass

Eleven years had passed since that fateful night in October, and nothing had really changed in the neighborhood. Sure new people came in and old people left, but it was all the same. The house of Number Four Private Drive had been updated with pictures, but none were of a little girl with dark hair, only a little boy with dark hair. The little girl was still there, though, asleep at the moment, but not for long. She jumped up in bed with a start, it was always the same dream since she could remember; there would be screaming, a flash of light, and crying. She always woke up when the crying started, sometimes she would wake up with tears, too. A bang on her door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Get up, you need to get to Figgs." The shrill voice of her aunt said.

Eva sighed and got up from the bed.

"What did your day?" Aunt Petunia asked from outside the door.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Eva said, holding back the sarcasm that she always had.

She heard her aunt walk away and go into the kitchen, where the food on the stove could be heard cooking. Eva sighed and stretched a bit, she was now sitting up. She reached over to where her clothes were and grabbed her outfit for the day. She was ready a little while later, she headed to the kitchen when she finished. Her cousin and uncle were both in there already seated at the table. She sat next to Dudley and handed him a card.

"Happy birthday." She told her cousin with a smile.

He took the card and gave her a mumbled thanks. Breakfast was a quite meal until Dudley asked where the rest of his gifts were. Eva stayed at the table while aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon took Dudley to the living room. She could hear him getting worked up over a number of presents he had gotten. Last year he had received thirty-three and this year he only received thirty-two, aunt Petunia promised to get him three later that day when they visited the zoo. After breakfast, Eva was sent across the street to Mrs. Figgs' house. Mrs. Figg was an elderly lady who often watched her when her family went out, she had a lot of cats and was very lively whenever Eva saw her. She owned a restaurant with her husband, who had passed a few years back and her daughter had gone off to America and gotten married before Eva had a chance to meet her. Mrs. Figg had a grandson, his name was Jacob, he visited every holiday and break since he was five, that was Eva's only friend. Jacob was standing out in the yard.

"Come on! Nana said we're going to the zoo!" He shouted excitedly.

Eva laughed a little at his excitement.

"Alright, alright." She said before running over to him.

Mrs. Figg came put of the house a second later.

"Ready children?" She asked the two, who nodded and went to her car.

The car ride was anything but boring, Jacob didn't know when to be quiet, he chatted about his schooling and what he and his dad had done that summer before he came here.

"Do you even need to breathe?" Eva sarcastically asked.

"Nope." He replied cheekily.

She smiled at him, glad they were best friends she wouldn't want to change him for anything. He looked at her with a raised brow.

"You okay?" He asked, getting out of the car.

She scrambled out after him.

"Of course." She said still smiling.

Mrs. Figg watched the two for a little while.

"Let's go look at the animals, children." She told them.

They walked around a bit after going in, it was pretty calm and busy there. Eva had taken an interest in reptiles so they were looking at all the different kinds there were. She noticed her cousin and his friend, Piers were staring and banging on the glass with a snake behind it. She tugged on Jakes' arm and pointed, they headed over together.

"What are you doing here?" Dudley asked the two.

"Looking at this boa constructor," Eva said as if it was obvious.

"Why are you banging on the glass?" She asked.

"The snakes boring that's why we're trying to make it move." Piers said with a smirk.

"It's probably tired of people doing that," Jake said with an eye roll.

Eva looked at the snake.

"It's annoying huh?" She asked it with the same tone she used when talking to cats.

The snake seemed to nod its head.

"See it agrees that it's annoying." She didn't seem to realize what she had just said.

"No way, move!" Dudley said, pushing her into Jacob causing them both to fall.

Time seemed to speed up, the glass vanished, the snake got out, and Dudley and Piers fell in. Eva and Jake stood up and looked with wide eyes as they saw the other two children behind a glass wall banging to get out.

"Thanks, amiga." The snake hissed before slithering away. Everyone started screaming and shouting and jumping and running.

"What happened?!" Eva heard her uncle before she saw him.

Mrs. Figg, her aunt, and uncle, and one of the workers came over to them.

"The glass disappeared and we fell in," Piers explained from the other side.

"It was like magic," Eva said, gaining the attention of her aunt and uncle.

"She was taking to it, too! We fell in after." Dudley told his parents.

"How did you get here?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"I brought her and my grandson out for the day." Mrs. Figg explained.

Uncle Vernon glared at Eva and then looked at his son. There was a lot of hassle to get the boys out and the snake back in, but it had left the building. Uncle Vernon had told Mrs. Figg, he would be taking Eva home when everything was finished. The car ride home was quite, no one dared to speak, not with the way uncle Vernon looked. Once home aunt Petunia called Piers mother, who came quite fast, and after hearing what happened, took her son home. Eva had been waiting half an hour for something to happen, she was shaking just a bit. As she looked at her uncle. His face was purple and splotchy, he looked a bit like a beat.

"Go to your closet, you'll stay in there until I say so!" He finally shouted, he grabbed her by the arm, causing her to wince and dragged her down the hall.

The door opened and he was pushed in in the same second. Eva collapsed onto her bed in tears as she heard the locks lock, she didn't like being in confined spaces like this. She could hear almost everything going on in the house, except for her too-rapid heartbeat and breathing. This happened nearly every time she was in here, it was how she usually fell asleep. If Eva could calm down enough to make her panic stop, she would end up staying up the rest of the night. She was trying to right now, her nails were digging into her palms, so far it wasn't enough pain to snap her out of it. The first drop of blood calmed her a bit, the second drop made her feel lighter, and the fourth drop made her float. She laid on her back thinking with her stinging hands on her shirt, to stop the blood. A lot of her thoughts were dark and tormented, causing more tears to run down her face. She fell asleep late that night hoping to gather enough strength to get through the next day.

* * *

How was this chapter? Better to understand? Review please and thank you!


	3. Chapter Three

I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

The Trick Letter

It had been three long weeks since Eva had been out of her closet for anything other then the bathroom. If she was given a meal, she ate alone in there. Some days she could hear Jacob at the door asking if she could come out. Aunt Petunia would tell him to go away while uncle Vernon wouldn't even answer the door if he was there. If Dudley answered the door he'd tell him that she was grounded. Eva didn't even know what day it was, or the time, when she was let put of her closet. Dudley had broken half his gifts already and traded the rest, she knew that normally took a week or two for that to happen though. Eva walked into the kitchen after getting ready for the day and sat at the table. A little while after everyone had eaten the mail came and uncle Vernon had told Eva to get the mail. She left the kitchen and went to get it, she flipped through them in her hand as she headed back to the kitchen.

"Bills, aunt Marge, huh." She stopped when she saw a letter with her name on it.

 _Miss. Evangeline Potter, The Closet Under the Stairs Number Four Private Drive._ She looked around to see if anyone was watching before slipping it under the door of the closet, she would read it later. Eva left the mail on the table and went to get the letter from her closet, she left the house to go show Jacob. He was pacing the sidewalk, both hands in his pocket and his head down.

"Jake! I've gotten a letter!" She exclaimed as she made her way over to him.

"It has my name and everything." He looked up at her and smiled.

"What do ya mean everything?" He asked, sounding a bit interested and confused.

"My name and address." Eva explained as she held it out for him to inspect.

Jacob took it and looked it over. "Open it."

He had seen the seal before, his mum had shown it to him when he was little. Eva ripped it open and took out a piece of paper.

" _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress._ "

Eva finished before letting out a small laugh.

"Did you send this?" She asked her friend, she shook her head and put the letter in her pocket.

"That was a good one, almost believed you till it mentioned owls and magic." Jacob seemed a little shocked, his eyes were wide and he only nodded with a forced smile.

"Yeah, thought it would be funny." He couldn't tell her she was a witch, he had to keep it a secret, too.

"It was." She agreed with a smile.

"What do you want to do now?" She asked.

He scratched the back of his neck and shrugged. "We could play a video game? I got a new one."

He suggested. They spent the afternoon taking turns on his game console playing a new Mario Bros game.

* * *

So how was this chapter?


	4. Chapter Four

I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

The Potions Master

It had been a few days since the first letter arrived and since then, more had been coming. And each time they came, Eva was yelled at and each time it happened she told Jacob to stop sending them to her, which he would then apologize for and tell her he had accidentally ordered too many and was just making sure she got them all, he promised it would stop soon. It was now Sunday, and uncle Vernon had been adamant that none would be delivered today as there was no post on Sundays. Eva figured there would be another one, Jacob would probably make sure she got one every day of the week until however many he had ordered were gone, she knew he had gotten over a hundred, though.

"It's just a joke, Jacob is the one sending them."

She revealed that morning at breakfast, she wasn't expecting the angry faces of her aunt and uncle, nor the shouting that came with it.

"There's another in the neighborhood?" Uncle Vernon had asked, his face going beet red.

"Should have known, that no good daughter of hers ran off at such a young age to be with some man. No wonder she wanted to watch you so often." Her aunt sneered.

Eva was thoroughly confused at this, as was her cousin. It was one of the rare moments when they would share a look and wonder if his parents were crazy, it hadn't been the first time it happened between them. Their ranting seemed to go on forever and after a while, Eva and Dudley left them to it when it got too much for them. He went out with his gang and she went over to Jacobs. As she headed for the door she could see into the window slightly, there was a man dressed in all black standing in their living room talking to Mrs. Figg. She didn't pay too much attention to him as she went to knock on the door, she stood there for a few moments and looked down at her shoes as she teetered on her heels. Jacob heard the knock and got up to answer it, he figured it was just his friend and not one of the neighbors or worse, the Dursley's, he pulled it open with a small smile.

"Hey Eva, come in." He told her, he figured she could meet the man who was here to tell her about her school since he couldn't.

"We should just burn the rest of the letters or something, my aunt and uncle went a little mad when I told them you were the one sending them."

She said as she closed the door behind herself and headed for the living room.

"Oh well, that one might be the last one I send." He told her as he followed her into the room.

Mrs. Figg looked away from the man in black and to the two young children before her.

"She doesn't know a thing about it and we haven't told her, Dumbledore said they would."

She told him quietly, it was supposed to be a whisper but both kids had figured she couldn't whisper a while ago. What the man said wasn't heard though they did see his mouth move.

"What'd you mean by that?" Evangeline asked him as they set themselves down in front of the telly.

"You'll see," Jacob said as he flicked on some random channel.

The young girl shrugged and looked to the show, to her surprise it was Doctor Who.

"Haven't seen this in a while, huh Jake?" She asked her friend.

The young boy seemed a little preoccupied with something else, he looked over to her and gave a nod of the head then over to the two adults as they talked. It was a few moments later when the man cleared his throat.

"Miss. Potter, it is important that I speak with you and your ... guardians."

His voice sounded a bit cold and aloof. Evangeline looked at him and wondered why he needed to speak to her aunt and uncle, but she didn't really want to get into any trouble so she stood up.

"Oh, alright." She mumbled as her head hung low while heading to the door.

The two of them left the house and went across the street, she didn't know who this man was or why he wanted to talk with them but didn't want to get into trouble with anyone.

"Who are you?" Evangeline finally asked once they were at the door.

"My name is Severus Snape, you may call me Snape." He said in a monotone voice.

They walked into the home and the girl went into the kitchen to see if they were in there, she was glad they were so she wouldn't need to call them.

"There's a man here who wants to talk to you both." Evangeline mumbled quietly to them both.

Severus walked in behind her and looked at them with a blank look in his eyes.

"Have you been receiving her letters from school?" He questioned.

* * *

Sorry, I took so long to update, I'm trying not to. Anyways how is it?


	5. Chapter Five

I do not own HP

* * *

Diagon Ally

"I'm a what?" Evangeline asked the shock was clear on her face, she didn't believe the man for a second.

"I can't be a witch. My mom and dad weren't witches and wizards either, wouldn't my aunt Petunia be one too if she was?" She questioned, it would only make sense that it ran in the family.

"You're the mother was a witch and your father was a wizard." Severus Snape told her, his voice seemed to get hard as he mentioned her parents.

"The letter you came with should have explained everything to you, but seeing as they didn't give you any information about yourself, it is my job to do so." He also didn't seem to thrill to be doing it.

The two of them were sitting with her scared looking aunt and uncle in the living room. "Eleven years ago a dark wizard who went by the named Lord Voldemort came to your home in Godric's' Hallow and killed both of your parents, no one quite knows how you are still alive, but you are."

Snape had told her everything in such way that she just had to believe his every word. The silence swept over her for a few moments and then she turned to her aunt and uncle,

"Did - You both knew didn't you?" She asked them, she'd tried to never raise her voice at them as it never ended prettily, but she couldn't help herself today.

Aunt Petunia stood up shakily as her eyes darted between the two magical people in front of her,

"Of course I knew, but when you were left on our doorstep we didn't we wouldn't tell you. Wouldn't have the vile freakishness in this house, not at all." She said with a nod, she wanted to say so much more but she was a little scared of Snape.

"Petunia, you know it isn't something you can just will away." Severus told her as his eyes glinted.

Evangeline knew she had never seen her aunt look more angered by anything then that statement which confused her a bit.

"Come Miss. Potter," She could detect a hint of annoyance at her name.

"We must leave to get you your school things." He stood and held his hand out for her to take,

"I did not bring any other mode of transportation and her fireplace is not hooked up to the floo, so we are going to go by apperation. Please do your best to not lose the contents of your stomach." He said as he took out his want.

Evangeline stared at him oddly for a few moments and tentatively went to him, the moments after words were very confusing and hurt her head. She wasn't sure what had happened but she fell onto her knees and nearly puked.

"What was that?" She asked as she stood on shaky feet, looking around in amazement at the place they were in,

"Where are we?" She asked in a breathy voice.

In the few moments she had known him she could detect a small smile in his voice, "Diagon Ally."

* * *

I'm going to be working on another chapter so I can update this, this was the last premade one I had, oops.


	6. Chapter Six

I'm sorry for the long wait, but here it is, enjoy.

* * *

Ollivanders

"So you're telling me that all of this, is mine?" Evangeline asked as they stood in her vault. The girl had wide eyes and her mouth was practically hanging open.

"Yes," Severas told her as he stood beside her, the key in hand still. He had just finished explaining how their money system worked and how it could be converted into muggle money and vise verse.

"You won't need that much, Potter." He had also started to call her by her last name, though she didn't mind too much.

"You said I could convert it into muggle money and I intend to do that, what is a muggle by the way?" She asked him once she had decided that she had enough.

"A muggle is a non-magical person, your aunt, uncle, and cousin are non-magical. I believe your neighbor, Mrs. Figg is a squib. A squib is a non-magical person born to magical parents." He explained to her once she had finished.

"Come along, we're running a bit behind schedule." They left Gringotts bank, which was run by Gobblings much to the young girl's wonder and amazement after she had converted some of the money. It turned out to be a lot more than she expected it to of course.

"Where to next?" Evangeline asked him with a grin, they hadn't been able to get anything without her money so of course, now she wanted to spend it, she had never had more than a few dollars in her life.

"Madam Malkin's. For your uniform and robes." Severus told her as they headed to their destination.

"Alright." She followed closely behind him, making sure to not get lost in the large crowd of people.

The building was dark and looked a bit small, but she knew not to underestimate things in the wizarding world anymore, not after seeing Gringotts. It was colorful and quaint inside, some of the clothing folded or hung itself up while the mannequins moved to show off the clothing they donned. Madam Malkin came over to them and asked if they were here for a fitting and then Evangeline was whisked away and sized. A young blonde boy was standing beside her, he looked over to her and gave her a once over.

"Hello. What year are you starting?" He asked.

She looked over to him and seemed confused for a second before remembering. "Hi, uh, yeah. First year." She mentally groaned, knowing she sounded like a dork.

"Me too. My mother is off getting my supplies, where are your parents?" He asked.

"Oh. I didn't come with my parents, but one of the professors brought me." She told him, she wasn't too big on telling people her parents were dead.

"Why?" He questioned.

"They're dead." She told him with a frown.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." It was silent between them both after, until he was done being sized that is.

"Well see you on the train, maybe even at the Slytherin table." He told her before he left with his clothes.

She only gave him a nod and once she had paid for her own they left. "What's Slytherin?" She asked as they stopped at Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore.

"One of the four Hogwarts houses, the other three are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff. I recommend Hogwarts Through The Ages if you would like to know more about it." Severus answered as they were directed to the school books she would need for the year.

So in addition to her school books, she bought a couple of other books so that she would know more about Hogwarts and the wizarding world.

"When can I get one of those?" Evangeline asked as she looked at his wand, he had been shrinking her belongings so that they would be lighter to carry around.

"Last, you still the rest of your school supplies."

And so nearly an hour later the two of them had finally gotten to the last store after she stopped by the pet shop, of course, she wanted an owl and a kitten but knew she'd only be able to get one, so she went the practical way with an owl.

"Now that you have everything, are you ready to get your wand?" Severus asked, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah!" Evangeline exclaimed in a happy voice.

Olivanders was an old building with wands in the shape of an x with a glowing light at their tips, two large windows that went outwards, it seemed small but it was far from it on the inside. The older man went to sit down on a stool with everything while he motioned for her to go forwards and see if Ollivander was there. Wands in boxes lined the shelves and counter, only a small area was empty, just enough for the register and a spot to wrap the wand with a little bell in the middle. She took a deep breath and tapped gently on it.

"I don't think he's here." She said as she turned around and headed to the man.

He didn't reply, instead, he looked past her at the white haired man who had just come from the back room.

"Good afternoon." A soft voice spoke to the pair of them, it caused the young girl to jump and quickly turn to face him.

"Hello." She told him in a quick quiet voice.

"You must be Evangeline Potter, I've been waiting for you." She furrowed her brows at that.

"You have your mother's eyes, I remember when she came in here, your father too. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow was the wand that favored her, lovely wand for charms." Ollivander said before going on.

"Your father, on the other hand, was favored by a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration."

She understood nothing he was saying so she just gaped up at him. Evangeline didn't have much process time after that though, as Ollivander began to measure her all over. Once it was over he went to get some wands and laid them out on the counter. She tried a few, causing a mess and then some were taken right when they reached her hand. His gray eyes examined her.

"I wonder…" He trailed off before getting out a wand from a high shelf and handing it to her.

Eva held the wand and swished it around, watching in glee as fireworks shot out.

"How curious…" She stopped waving it around and looked at him in confusion.

"What's curious, sir?" She asked.

"The wand that gave you your scar shares a core with your wand, miss. Potter. It was a thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. With phoenix feather. Yours is holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. How interesting."

Severus, who had been quiet up until that point had gotten up and taken the money bag from her, he had the wand wrapped and quickly gave the amount needed before pulling the girl out of the store.

"How did I get this scar? Did he know?" She asked and received no answer.


	7. Chapter Seven

I do not own HP

* * *

Platform 9 ¾

The days leading up to Hogwarts Evangeline had practically locked herself up in her room, she only came down for meals or if Jacob asked for her, other than that she spent time studying her books and learning about herself. She also had yet to name her owl, he was a beautiful owl with a snow covered coat and beautiful golden eyes. He did sound a bit like a dog though, instead of hooting like an owl did he would bark like a dog. Eva didn't mind it too much though, it was her aunt and uncle who complained about it. It was the night before she was to leave when she finally got up the courage to ask her aunt and uncle if they could take her to Kings Cross station. Severus had given her the instructions on how to get there, she couldn't really remember what the fraction was, but she knew she needed to go to the ninth platform. Uncle Vernon had agreed, but only because they had needed to go into the city to get some things for Dudley for when he started his own school.

"Dracula, I think that's what I'll name you," Eva told her owl that night, after reading a bit about vampires.

She had learned a great deal about herself from a few of the books, still, she didn't know the name of the person who killed her parents, all she knew was that he was evil and they all called him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, it wasn't much to go on. As she slept or tried to sleep that night after packing up all of her things and triple checking she had everything she would need for the next ten months, she tossed and turned and dreamt about Hogwarts and hoped it would be as awesome as it sounded in the textbooks. The morning when she woke had been the quickest she ever remembered getting ready in her whole eleven years of being alive, of course, she was excited to be going to a magical school, who wouldn't be? As she was piling all of her things into the truck and setting Dracula on her lap she glanced over to Mrs. Figgs home, wondering how they had kept the secret from her for so long and if Jacob was a wizard. It stayed in her head, drifting farther along with her train of thought as they drove farther away from the house. Soon she was there, Kings Cross station. Uncle Vernon gladly helped her unload her things, even getting her a trolly, which dumbfounded the girl. But as she saw them driving away laughing she figured it out. She knew where to go to get onto the train, but she didn't know how to get on. Evangeline wondered around for a little while, wondering who to ask about this sort of thing, but she didn't think very many of them would believe her about the magical world and the magic train that would take her there. Soon she gave up and slumped against the wall in front of where she was supposed to go. A clock over it said it was nearing the time to board and she knew she would miss it if she didn't figure it out soon.

"Guess we're not going to go to Hogwarts, Dracula." She whispered to the owl as she looked down at her feet.

As she stood there in pity a family of wizards was making their way over, the mother complaining about all the muggles in the place and the children excited to be going back to school to perform magic. The child was snapped from her thoughts by the mother who looked down at her before she was to take her own family through the wall.

"Are you stuck, dear? Don't know how to get in?" A red haired woman asked in a kindly voice.

She only nodded her head, thankful for the help.

"First year then, my son Ron is the first year. Why don't you go in after Fred and George." She suggested.

One had already gone through, not wanting to wait for the others, while the three boys mentioned waved to her.

"Race ya' in Forge." One said to the other. "Sure thing, Gred." And the two ran into the wall.

"They – they disappeared through the wall," Evangeline said with shock and amazement clear in her voice.

"Go on, try counting to three before going in." The woman suggested.

Evangeline took a deep breath before running through the wall, she had braced herself for impact, but not for seeing the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, I do have school and I baby sit my siblings, I also just was too tired to update and had no ideas. I'm going to try and write more when I'm bored.


	8. Chapter Eight

The Hogwarts Express

Evangeline boarded the train, her trunk dragging behind herself and her owl cage being held in her other hand, she looked around for a compartment that hadn't been full with people, for she didn't think she was quite ready to be in a tiny area with someone she didn't know.

"Do you need some assistance?" A familiar voice asked.

Evangeline turned and lifted her head up to see the twins who'd she'd watch disappear into the wall a bit ago.

She nodded her head a bit, "Yes please, if it isn't too much trouble."

Fred or George, she wasn't sure who was who yet, lifted the trunk with a simple spell and the other opened a compartment where their younger brother was sitting.

"Ron, she's going to sit with you, alright." The one who was levitating the trunk said as he put it up. Ron looked at them in silence and nodded before looking down at his lap. "Lee's got a new spider, we're going to check it out," the other said before they walked off.

Evangeline watched them go before going inside, she tried to smile at him but was acting a bit shy.

"I'm Potter," She told him as she sat across from him. "Evangeline Potter."

Jacob had gotten her to watch a James Bond movie and after that, she'd decided that was how she liked to introduce herself to others.

Ron's eyes widened and his mouth hung open a bit of shock, "You-you're Evangeline Potter?" He sputtered out, whispering to himself a bit, "Wait till Ginny hears about this!"

Evangeline still didn't understand how big of a deal that was, it hadn't made sense to her whilst Snape had taken her to Diagon Alley, once someone had heard her name they'd swarmed her and gave thanks or tried to shake her hand, so she only shrugged to Ron.

"Guess I am."

After he'd gotten over the fact that she was "probably one of the most famous witches in history" as he had said, the two of they had hit it off. She'd gotten them a thing of candy from the trolley and he'd given her his roast beef sandwich. He told her about himself and she told him what she didn't mind sharing herself.

"My brothers taught me a spell, made it up themselves actually," Ron said as he grabbed his rat, whom she'd learned was called Scabbers, and his wand.

"Sunshine -" He started to say before the compartment door was pulled open and a bushy-haired girl stuck her head into the area.

"Have either of you seen or heard a toad around here?" She asked them, "A boy named Neville has lost it." She added then said, "You're about to do a spell? Can I see, I've only done a few myself actually." It seemed she was able to sense what was going on and looked expectingly at Ron.

"No toad 'round here," Evangeline told her with a shy smile, "Yeah, his brother taught him." Her eyes widened, she'd have thought you couldn't do magic outside of school, at least it was what Snape had told her after they'd gotten her wand.

Ron stared at the two, his throat going a bit dry and his pale face going red, he nodded and cleared his throat, seeming now nervous about casting a spell before them.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

Nothing happened except for a few yellow Sparks shooting from the wand then Scabbers claws flashed yellow. The two girls gasped and smiled with a slight wonder in their voices.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way," She told them, hoping they were as friendly as they seemed.

"Ron Weasley," Ron told her, "And this is Evangeline Potter."

"I've read about you! Is it true you only have a scar?" Hermione asked curiously, she had wanted to meet her since she'd read about her, and now here they were.

Evangeline nodded, she wasn't too proud of the scar on her head and had often made sure it was always covered by her bangs, but they both seemed to want to see the scar so with a little sigh she showed the lightning bolt shaped scar on her head to them. After that Hermione had told them they were nearing g Hogwarts and they should probably change and went off to, as they presumed, Neville.


	9. Chapter Nine

Once the train had boarded and all the students had gotten off, they were met by Hagrid. Evangeline had stared right up at the half-giant, which she'd found out about through Ron, with both shock and awe, of course, she remembered being told that staring was rude and had ended up staring blankly ahead. Soon after that the whole group if first years was taken to the lake and were made to get into a boat with four people. Evangeline and Ron sat together if course and were soon joined by Hermione Granger and that blond bit Eva had met weeks before at Madam Milkens.

"You were at that shop," She said with a small smile and held her hand out. "Evangeline Potter."

"Oh yes, I remember you," The little blond boy took her hand and shook it, unlike Hermione and Ron he was unfazed, "I'm Draco Malfoy," He said before glancing at the others in the boat, studying them.

Ron made a face as he heard his name, wearing a bit if a scowl. Hermione had read that the Malfoys were one if the twenty-eight families in another book and held her hand out, "I'm Hermione Granger, a pleasure to meet you."

"Granger? I don't believe I have heard that name before." Draco said, "You a half-blood or a muggle born?" He couldn't bring himself to even say it without disgust. His mother had told him not to call anyone a name outright, at least not without cause and since they were currently in a boat, he didn't he wanted to say anything offensive.

Evangeline looked confused and Hermione's face fell while Ron looked quite upset.

"What does that have to do with anything? I'm here to learn magic just like you." Hermione stated after a few moments if silence.

"Nothing." Draco shot, "It was a simple question. There was no need for you to snap your wand." He couldn't believe he was sitting in the same boat with someone if her status, he didn't even mind if he was sitting with blood traitors.

"You Malfoys always have to ruin things don't you?" Ron asked with an angered expression.

Evangeline was still very confused, she wished that Snape had been here so he could answer her questions like he had while they'd been out. "This question might sound extremely stupid, but what exactly is a half-blood and a muggle born?"

Her question seemed to defuse the situation as the other three in the boat looked at her like she'd grown another head. None could believe that The Girl Who Lived was so clueless, they'd all kind of been expecting a smart and powerful witch, but it seemed to them that they'd get the opposite.

Both Ron and Draco launched into an explanation of it all, of course, it wasn't too well understood by Eva or Hermione as both boys seemed to just be talking over one another.

"I think I get it now, thank you!" Eva exclaimed over their voices. She gave a side glance to Hermione who gave a thankful look in return.

"Yes, well, uh, I believe that covers it all anyway," Draco mumbled a bit as he spoke and looked down at the lake.

Ron opened and closed his mouth a few times and then lifted his head up with a gasp.

"Look were almost there!" A student from another boat shouted, causing others around them to shuffle around in their boats to see.

Evangeline turned to see the castle and gasped, she didn't think that shed ever seen it imagined a place more beautiful than this, nor would she be able to.


End file.
